


Hope

by AnnieOdairBlack



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Anastasia Tremaine Deserves Better (Disney), Dizzys real name Is Isabelle, F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Lady Tramaine’s a+ parenting, Multi, Queen Leah sucks, The Bakers name is William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOdairBlack/pseuds/AnnieOdairBlack
Summary: “Hope is what we need right Now Iz..”
Relationships: Audrey/Chad Charming, Baker/Anastasia Tremaine (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Gil
Kudos: 15





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves I hope you enjoy this. It may get sad at points. 
> 
> Also Anne,Diana,Alice May,Frankie and baby Delphine are my own characters

The woman's ocean eyes pleaded with the young king "Six children and her niece. She can't raise them in that... prison!" He looked at her with a sigh.  
"But are you sure she is not going to try anything?" Her prim and proper demeanor broke.

"She did nothing; Her mother forced her into acting the way she did by threatening her. ” The young man nodded. 

"I will speak to my counsel, Your Highness" The woman nodded and left.

He was very much aware of the living conditions those on the isle suffered through, not that he agreed with them, but he had to be careful. The young monarch pondered the conversation. Seven children, a failing "business", dangerous living conditions… barely enough to scrape by. It would be difficult and not without backlash, but as his fiancee had taught him… the past is the past.

*Meanwhile*  
"Yoohoo! Earth to Parental figure" the child's voice said. The ginger woman startled a bit, as she came out of her reverie as she rocked and bounced the sleeping infant in her arms.

"You startled me!” Anastasia whispered, in trying to keep the baby asleep 

“Sorry,” Dizzy said a bit loudly

“Shh...Izabelle, I just got Delphine to sleep”

“Sorry”

The woman sighed as she sat down in an old rickety chair. Footsteps came down the hall. 

”Ma, I'm going to meet the boys for a game...you feeling okay” a voice, the voice of a young man said

Anastasia looked up ”I’ll be okay. It's just a headache.”

“Do you want me to stay back to watch the kids ?”

Anastasia sighed softly “Anthony, go have fun. I’m sure Anne and Diana can handle the babies. Alice May is doing homework and Frankie...well he’s probably trying to help” 

The young man nodded, hesitantly. 

“Besides your father should be home soon.”

As soon as those words were uttered,William Berry came in. He was thinner than in his youth,he had quite the impressive amount of facial hair as well.

As soon as the door shut,A small gaggle of children came running into the main room of the small home. To them it was just that..despite the poverty,the hunger and the danger,that tiny cabin was a home.


End file.
